The present invention generally relates to book binding and, more particularly, to a CD-ROM holder suitable for binding.
It has become increasingly common for books to be sold with an accompanying CD-ROM (Compact Discxe2x80x94Read Only Memory). The CD-ROM contains computer software and/or data which may be utilized with a computer. Typically, the information contained on the CD-ROM complements and/or augments the information contained in the book, and the book and CD-ROM are intended for use together.
Currently, most such applications relate to books about computers and computer software, where the CD-ROM contains examples to be run on a computer that are complementary to the instructional text in the book. However, with the proliferation of personal computers, it is becoming increasingly common for books on non-technical subjects to include a CD-ROM. For example, a book about Africa might include a CD-ROM containing video segments of local wildlife and native culture.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art method for packaging a CD-ROM 10 with a book 12 is to insert the CD-ROM 10 into a plastic or paper sleeve pocket 14 which is then affixed to the inside back cover of the book 12, such as by adhesive tape. This prior art method is extremely costly, as the CD-ROMs 10 must be affixed to the books 12 after the books 12 are bound. In a typical prior art process, a pallet load of books 12 are delivered to the printer from the bindery and machine or manual labor is used to insert the CD-ROM 10 into the sleeve pocket 14, which is then applied to the inside back cover of the book 12. Such secondary labor operations are obviously very time consuming and extremely expensive. They require double handling of the books 12, added shipping charges between the bindery and the printer, and require the books 12 to be boxed off-line from the binding process. This increases the cost of the book, making it more difficult for the publisher to sell the book, or reducing the profit margin on the book.
Another problem associated with the prior art method is that the CD-ROM 10 is not securely attached to the book 12. It is common for many of the CD-ROMs 10 to fall out of the books 12 during shipping and retail handling. It is also common for the CD-ROMs 10 to be stolen from the books 12 that are on retail display, as the CD-ROM 10 is easily accessible and removable.
Recently, many books have been released which contain several CD-ROMs bound together, often with only a small number of accompanying text pages. It is desirable that these books be designed so that they will lie flat when opened on a flat surface, without exhibiting a tendency to close by themselves.
There is therefore a need for a CD-ROM holder that may be affixed to a book during the binding process. There is also a need for a CD-ROM holder that prevents the CD-ROM from becoming disassociated with the book during shipping and retail handling. Additionally, there is a need for a CD-ROM holder that makes retail theft of the CD-ROM difficult. Finally, there is a need for a CD-ROM holder that will allow multiple CD-ROMs to be bound into a book such that the book will lie substantially flat when opened on a flat surface. The present invention is directed toward meeting these needs.
The present invention relates to a CD-ROM holder suitable for binding. In a preferred embodiment, the CD-ROM is sealed between two vinyl sheets by means of a heat sealing operation. Several of these holders may then be gathered with the signatures of the book and bound therewith. One of the heat seal lines on the holder provides a break line for the holder to fold over when opened, allowing the book to lie flat when opened on a substantially flat surface.